


Flower Fairy

by MonMonCandy



Series: Flower Fairy [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fairies, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonMonCandy/pseuds/MonMonCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew had found it near the garbage disposal, sitting all alone, that pretty plant about to go into full bloom. Who knew? Who knew…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Fairy

“Oh no! I better hurry!” Matthew exclaimed in a panic. It was garbage day, and the trash was going to be collected any moment now.

“Phew! Just in time!” Mathew sighed with relief as he lay down his two garbage bags in the large green bin. The garbage truck had just barely turned down onto the street his apartment complex was on, and was still quite a few blocks away.

Suddenly, a flash of brilliant blue caught Matthew’s attention. He approached in awe as the half-opened flower bud hidden behind the trash bin came into view. It was just sitting there all pretty, in a painted red pot, a plant that he’d never seen before, with one large flower bud about to bloom. Matthew scanned the area, and saw not a soul in sight, except for the approaching garbage man. Without a second thought, Matthew scooped the plant up into his arms and headed home. After all, how could anyone just leave such a dear little plant there to get scrapped?

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The newly formed droplets on the plants leaves, a result of the usual daily spraying, glistened in the sun, sparkling almost blindingly. Matthew had been caring for his new find for three weeks already, and he had come to really care for the plant he now spent so much time on. The first couple of weeks had been hard. Not knowing the type of plant it was, watering had proved to be a difficult game of trial and error for Matthew, but he now finally had it down pat. It had also been a really slow bloomer. Since the bud had already started opening when he found it, Matthew had assumed that the plant would bloom within a couple of days. However, it was only today that the flower had finally opened up, revealing a fluffy patch of golden-yellow anthers, a perfect contrast to the rounds of brilliant blue petals.

“You’re especially pretty today eh?” Matthew said, feeling proud of both the plant and his watering efforts.

Over the weeks, Matthew had formed this habit of talking to the plant. He lived alone in an apartment complex that didn’t allow pets. Plus the only people he knew in the complex were the landlord, Arthur, and his roommate, Alfred, who lived right above; though it seemed like they were always busy working together. Matthew did enjoy the convenience of living alone, not having to coordinate his life around someone else’s. Yet, he always did long for someone to talk to, and as stupid as it sounded, even to him, talking to the plant seemed to fulfil that need for him.

“I know! I should take a photo to commemorate your hard work in blooming!” Matthew ran excitedly to grab his camera.

Matthew took camera shots from various angles around the plant. “So pretty… You’re so photogenic!” Matthew sighed happily before brushing his lips lightly across a flower petal.

That was beginning of the end of Matthew’s peaceful life.

The flower suddenly began to shine with a blindingly blue light.

“W-wha?” Matthew was stunned, and was even having difficulty squinting, barely being able to make out what was going on.

With the small sliver of vision he had, Matthew just managed to see the flower petals roll shut, before opening once again. However, this time, instead of seeing a beautiful crown of yellow anthers, there was a tiny child with golden hair, blue eyes, and wings sitting in the middle of the flower, dressed in an adorable brown tunic.

“Matthew!” The tiny child flew towards Matthew, glomping him as the blue light finally started to die down.

“Err… Who are you? I… I mean… What are you?” Matthew asked, panic rising in his voice.

“I am Francis, the flower fairy! And you, Matthew, who have been taking such good care of me, shall be granted three wishes!” the little child exclaimed, making a peace sign with his fingers.

Matthew pinched himself hard. “Ouch! That hurts!” The stinging sensation on Matthew’s arm seemed to suggest that he wasn’t dreaming.

“Silly Matthew! I’m one hundred percent real! It was the buildup of all your tender love and care that allowed me to finally materialize!” Francis said, winking. “Anyway, I can see that you are really confused, so why don’t I explain everything to you…”

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

After listening to Francis for two hours, Matthew was beginning to understand more about Francis. Flower fairies, born from a holy tree, grow up in the flower kingdom. When they mature, they are sent out in plants to their destined owners, whose responsibility is to love the plant till the fairy materializes. The flower fairy will then grant three wishes, but only to the person whose love they had accepted.

Francis was initially being brought by the flower kingdom’s plant deliveryman to a wealthy lady’s house, as a gift from the flower king. Along the way, the deliveryman got distracted by an ice-cream truck, and left Francis sitting by the garbage bin. Since Francis had already accepted and grown with Matthew’s love, he was now worthless as a gift as he could only grant Matthew’s wishes, and no one from the flower kingdom would be looking for him.

Matthew still wasn’t sure if he could accept all this as reality. It sure felt real, but logically, all this had to be impossible…

“Well, I guess it’ll do me no good to deny the existence of something I can actually see and feel… … Come on! Let’s wash up and eat lunch first! You can eat human food right?” Matthew offered out his hand to Francis.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

It had been three months since Francis had popped out of the blue flower, and he and Matthew had now gotten really close.

Matthew had yet to make a wish, as he didn’t feel right treating Francis as some magic genie.

When Matthew was not working, he spent his free time with Francis. Francis had turned out to be a great listener who Matthew felt he could tell anything. He seemed to always know what Matthew needed, be it words of comfort, words of wisdom, or just playful banter. And he was oh so adorable to Matthew, though he did have his stubborn moments.

“Eat your carrots Francis! You need them to grow strong and healthy!”

“Nooo! This chunk of carrot is almost as big as my head!” Francis pushed his plate away.

“Come on… If you eat it, I’ll give you ice-cream later!”

“You know you’re already going to give it to me anyway! You can never resist my charms! Plus from all the times you lost at poker, you know my luck is plain awesome!” Francis said with a smirk.

“Ahh! You’re so childish! I give up!”

“Hey! Don’t treat me like a child! I already told you, I’m mature on the inside! My body just hasn’t caught up yet! I still haven’t figured out how to make myself grow…” Francis pouted.

“Haha! Yes, yes! I got it Francis!” Matthew responded with a laugh.

_Creak…_

There was a sound coming from the ceiling above.

_Creak creak creak…_

The sounds from the ceiling were beginning to get louder. Matthew didn’t think it was an earthquake, as the sounds seemed to originate only from one area of the ceiling, yet he could not think of what could be causing them. He had never heard such sounds in his house before. Then again, he was usually out on his evening walk with Francis at this time of day. The only reason they were home today was that a special documentary on tropical flowers was set to air. Sure, they were recording it, but Francis had wanted to watch it as it was being aired.

_Creak creak creak creak creak…_

The creaking now had a rhythmical feel to it, and showed no signs of stopping. Then suddenly,

_Alfred… Ahh~… More~…_

It was soft, but unmistakably Arthur’s voice. Matthew’s face started to burn. He rushed over to the television.

“Eheheh… The documentary should be starting soon! Let’s get ready to watch it!” Matthew fumbled with the remote.

“H-huh? That’s strange! The TV won’t go on!” Matthew nervously jabbed at a button.

“That’s the menu button Matthew… The power button’s on the other end…”

“Oh! Is that so! Silly me!” Matthew finally turned on the TV. “W-what is it?”

Francis had flown up in front of Matthew’s face.

“I know what’s happening Matthew… I know what they’re doing up there… I told you before, that I’m not a child… I have my needs too… And I really do love you…” Francis reached out to touch Matthew’s face.

Matthew blushed ten shades darker. He couldn’t believe the words that had just come out of the little fairy’s mouth! Yet, as Francis held his gaze, Matthew instinctively closed his eyes, and he felt Francis give him a small peck on the lips.

_Poof!_

When Matthew opened his eyes, the room had filled up with a strange blue smoke.

“Francis? Francis!” Matthew called out, worried something bad had happened.

Suddenly, a large hand cupped his face, and the smoke cleared to reveal a six foot tall, fully grown, blond-haired, blue-eyed man.

“Finally…” The man whispered, stealing Matthew’s lips, pushing him against the wall.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

It had been two years since Francis had come into Matthew’s life, and life was bliss.

Francis had started dabbling in the stock market, and his strangely good luck was earning them more than they could ever want. Of course, this had only been possible with the flower king’s help, which allowed for Francis to obtain human identification status.

Matthew had also quit his job, and since Francis could bring in the dough even while at home, Matthew and Francis had a lot more time to spend together.

Matthew was in the kitchen, busy cutting carrots for their stew dinner.

“Make sure you eat all the carrots in the stew later! Okay Francis?” Matthew shouted from the kitchen.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

“Only if you reward me later for being a good boy…” Francis said, nuzzling the nape of Matthew’s neck.

Matthew turned his head around and looked Francis in the eye. “Only if you promise to stay with me forever...” He said with a small smile on his lips.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way…” And with that, Francis leaned down to steal a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! My first one-shot on this account! For those of you wondering what happened to poor little Matthew after he was pressed against the wall (And are old enough to know!^o^)… I’m glad to say that I will be posting the missing smex scenes as a different story in the same series, hopefully in the near future! I wanted to try to keep this story a little cleaner…=X Anyway, I’ll be adding the story name to this postscript when I’m done. Hopefully some people will be interested enough to watch out for it!^_^


End file.
